Spinning
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: SongFic to Jack's Manniquin song Spinning. Miroku has that accursed hand! What happens to him when he uses it three times in one day. Miroku's thoughts


_Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Lyrics to Jack's Maniquinn song Spinning._ (Lyrics in Italics)

IIIIIIIII

_I'm Keeping Quiet Till There's No More Sirens_

_Lately It's Hard To Keep The Hinges On With All The Noise_

Miroku's mind was a clatter of noise, unhinging his very thoughts from reason. He knew that if he did it one more time it could result in death, something that he tried to avoid if at all possible. It took all of his power to hold the curse back. *Damn* he thought, grasping his shaking wrist with his free hand, *I am a stronger man than this, Damn!*

_I'll Find My Words When There Is No One Talking_

_The Room Is Spinning I Have Got No Choice_

*Damn* he thought again, his bare hand wrapping around the prayer beads, pulling back, trying to rein in the curse. There were no words to describe the torment, no words to quell the dizziness that he felt, the utter sickness that this moment brought upon him. He had to do it; there was nothing else that he could do.

_Be Patient I Am Getting To The Point_

*Hold on* he though, bringing his accursed hand down to his side and grasping his staff tightly, *There will be serious repercussions if I do this now. However* His thought became more brash as a determined look lit up his face. Triumphant, he lunged out his hand, the prayer beads clanging together.

_I Can't Remember When The Earth Turned Slowly_

_So I Just Waited With The Light's Turned Out Again_

*Why? Why am I cursed with this wretched curse!* Miroku thought, wincing in pain and continuing to walk. It was as if every vein in his body was pulsing rapidly, his head ached horribly as he walked on. His vision was blurred, the scenery containing millions of black and purple dots floating in front of him. *Damn*

_I've Lost My Place But I Can't Stop This Story_

_I've Found My Way But Until Then I'm Only_

_Spinning_

Thoughts of his torment were circling through and through his head. He was getting further and further behind, trying to run and attain the goal. The torture was unbearable and he wanted to be rid of it forever.

_I'm Keeping Quiet Till The Phone Stops Ringing_

_Lately It's Hard To Disconnect, I Just Want Something Real_

It was best to forget about it, to not worry and let someone else deal with the torture. There were other people who could fight this thing, people who were not cursed. He wanted to cast his burden aside and allow himself to live, to get close, to reach out and touch someone without fear of his fate.

_I've Found The Words If I Can Just Stop Thinking_

_The Room Is Spinning I Have Got No Choice_

_Be Patient I Am Getting To The Point_

Seriously, how many times would he be forced to use this accursed hand this day? He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell them all the torment that was eating at his very soul. His eyes recovered from their blurriness and he saw the goal, it was just within his reach. The prayer beads dipped again as he extended his slender fingers forward.

_I Can't Remember When The Earth Turned Slowly_

_So I Just Waited With The Light's Turned Out Again_

_I've Lost My Place But I Can't Stop This Story_

_I've Found My Way But Until Then I'm Only_

_Spinning_

*Damn* Again his body pulsed and his head felt as if it was splitting in two, as if there was a great faulted cavern separating the two lobes of his brain. *I thought I was stronger, I thought it wouldn't torment me. I don't have much strength left.*

_Spin Beneath The Rooftops_

_Hold On, Wait Until The Room Stops_

_Spinning_

Finally, he was safe. Inside, in the home of a village headman he wouldn't have to use that wretched appendage. If he could cut it off he would have done so ages ago; however, he needed it even though it tormented him so much.

_I Can't Remember When The Earth Turned Slowly_

_So I Just Waited With The Light's Turned Out Again_

_I've Lost My Place But I Can't Stop This Story_

_I've Found My Way But Until Then I'm Only_

_Spinning_

*Again* he yelled at himself within his mind. It was so close this time, he could feel its aura approaching and lighting next to him. Reaching out once again, the purple cloth rubbing softly on his hands. He pulled back quickly, knowing that if he did this there would be severe consequences. In the course of the day he had used this five-fingered menace twice. *Damn. Why can't Kagome or Inuyasha stop me! They always fight with one another and leave me stranded with this torture.

_I Keep Forgetting When The Earth Turned Slowly_

_So I Just Waited With The Lights Turned On Again_

And idea of redemption sought through his mind, body, and soul. They all know of his curse, so the only repercussions he would ever get could be mended by his friend's understandings.

_I've Lost My Place But I Can't Stop This Story_

_I've Found My Way But Until Then I'm Only_

_Spinning_

It was as if his desires forced their way through the doubts and lighted like a soft sparrow onto his prayer bead and purple cloth covered hand. The path was there, the prize awaited just a bit further…*Come on Miroku! One….More…Time*

_Spinning_

"That is the third time today Miroku! Leave my butt the hell alone!" Sango yelled, her Hiraikotsu connecting with Miroku's head, her cheeks flushed with anger, embarrassment, and longing.

"Sango I'm sorry! It's this stupid curse, I swear!" Miroku pleaded, his head hurting even more than it had before. He reached out his hand for understanding, looking for help from Inuyasha or Kagome, receiving nothing.

_Spinning_

"Don't worry about that stupid Lecher Sango; you hit him good three times with the Hiraikotsu. He had to have gotten the point. Come on, let's move" Inuyasha's arrogant voice reached Miroku's ears as Shippo, Kagome, and Sango followed the half-demon out of the hut.

"Hey! Wait! Don't leave me here! It's this damn hand that's the problem not me!" *Damn* Miroku thought as he struggled to get up, his head pounding and the room spinning. *Damn Lecherous hand!*


End file.
